


"The Start of Round 2"

by Beshelarwantsahug



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beshelarwantsahug/pseuds/Beshelarwantsahug
Summary: Maia and Csethiro relax after round one, while Csevet and Cala playfully begin round two. Beshelar grumpily holds everyone's clothes in the corner.





	"The Start of Round 2"




End file.
